Blood Stained Tears
by YDB
Summary: Dreams aren't suppose to be real. They are supposed to be figments of ones imagination. But what if to some they aren't just a series of images. How long can you stay awake from preventing to go back. How long can you live with out anyone finding out...
1. Prologue

Summary: **Dreams aren't suppose to be real. They are supose to be figments of ones imagination. But what if to some they aren't just a series of images. How long can you stay awake from preventing to go back. How long can you live with out anyone finding out... For Serena Winters life as always been a struggle she can't even find peace in her dreams. She finds herself running from two different realities, how long will it take for her to tire out. (dark fiction)**

**ATTENTION:** _this story will be rated for language, dark contents such as (suicide), and sexual content. If you do not like stories with these contents then do not read but this is one of the best fictions I've written. This story has taken years for me to plan out and perfect. I do not have an editor so if grammar mistakes are made please understand unless any of you would like to be my editor, if so contact me immediately. If the story confuses you give it time you will understand it in chapters to come. This is that hardest fic. for me to write so please go easy on me with the reviews... thanks and much love from PR._

Prologue

* * *

A Dream the visionary creation of the imagination, something notable for its beauty, excellence, or enjoyable quality. What if to some people is was something more? What if a dream wasn't jus a dream for some people what if it was a reality. That would mean that that person lived in two realities, and what if both caused you pain both physical and emotional? A constant anxiety and terror that tore through your heart each time you entered them.

* * *

Eye's wide-open, pupils dilated. She is running so hard, so fast she can't focus one where's she's going. The road seemed to be interminable, and she is beginning to tire. The obscurity deepens the further she went. In an instant, she was on the ground, nearly suffocated. Encouraging her muscles to get up a start running but they were to worn. She began to crawl desperately, as the concrete scraping away at her knees. She felt a sudden sharp pain in her left shoulder. Her trembling head turned to see a large piece of glass through it, Blood drip onto the pavement. She then let out a short cry in pure pain. Using her right hand, she managed to get up on both legs, and she began to walk stumbling every now and then. She could hear whispering and footsteps all around her. She had been walking for several minutes and now her whole left arm had gone numb. She could no longer feel her blood leaving her, spilling out, but it seemed to help not feeling it. She could walk a little faster. As her pace quickened, so did the other footsteps and the whispering got louder. Her walking turned into running and she was back to the beginning.

She had been running for about thirty minutes with the footsteps and whispers on her trail. Then she could see a faint object in front of her. She just kept running for it. The object then turned in to a bush. She ran faster hoping to seek refuge behind it. She finally arrived at the large bush. She ran around it and sat down. Half of her body was submerged in caked blood. She looked at the glass lodged in her body. She grabbed the glass and began to pull. Blood dripped from the palm of her hand. With one final tug the glass slipped out of her. She couldn't help but scream and the blood began to flow out of the wound as if it were a red waterfall. She ripped half of her shirt off to wrap around the shoulder wound then ripped out another piece to wrap around her right hand.

She had sat in that spot for a full hour listening to the silence. Most people don't realize but silence has its own rhythm, its own life, and its own heart. She looked up but could not the see stars; she saw the faint gray from the clouds at night. She hadn't moved an inch in several minutes just hoping for the sun to come up. For it to bring light to the bleakness of this world she was in.

Slowly she began to hear a whispering closing in on her. She struggled to her feet was able to lightly jog away from everything; wanting to find an end to what seemed to be the forever-flowing darkness. Suddenly a faint dot of light glowed in the horizon. The dot quickly turned in to half of a large fireball. The savior of light, the sun had come to challenge the darkness and the truth is it never lost.

* * *

Reality is precisely what the name implies, something not artificial, fraudulent, or illusory. If there were to be a person with two realities and the only escape being death; to die in one reality and escaping both should be a blessing. So if death can save that person from the forever inferno why does that person run from it and strive to live?

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I made the revisions sorry if I confused you this thing is this story was meant to be with different characters but I changed them to Serena and Darien So if you ever read the word (Alex) that is Darien thanks for reading

Chapter 1

She awoke in a pallid room. An unanticipated scream left her mouth. She felt she just need to here herself do it reassuring her that she had a voice. As hastily as the scream left her mouth was as swiftly as people swarmed in. She had suddenly realized where she was. She was in a hospital. She had a needle in her right arm injecting a clear substance and another needle on her left injecting blood. There were four people in front of her. Two middle aged men, going bald, looking at one chart. And two what seemed to be nurses loitering around pretending they had something to do.

The doctors seemed like intelligent men. Most doctors are all the same. Since their childhood, wasted all their times with childish hopes, dreaming about what it would be like to be a doctor, saving peoples lives. All through their school years they are dedicated, hard working, never slipping up, or acting their ages. They would never take risk because you couldn't take risks with people's lives. They spend more then one third of their lives in school, memorizing, and learning.

And then once they became doctors they realize the realness in it. They are the ones that see people in their worst moments, fighting, begging for life. They are the ones who see the sadness, the pain, and the cruelty of life itself. They see it so much it's plagued into their memory. They had no nightmares because everyday working in the hospital was one. And after time they begin to cope with having s life with no feelings at all, there wasn't time or room for such sentimental values. They blinded by ambition to just prolong as many lives as they can because that's all they know how to do anymore, the only thing the have left.

But they don't quite their jobs because they know how much people depend on them, and if they didn't miss out on life to take care of them, whom would. They made sacrifices for people they didn't even know. The girl in the bed respected that in them.

Her thoughts were altered when the doctors finally began to speak to her "Okay... Miss Serena Winters is that right" she nodded mutely beckoning him to continue with her silence and he did. "Well last night you were admitted here with a stab laceration on your left shoulder. Luckily it just missed the collar bone and didn't go all the way through you. Although when you arrived here you lost an extremely large amount of blood and you're going to have to stay here for a couple days.

"How did I get here?" she asked frailly staring at the two men.

"Your next door neighbor heard your screams and called the police. You should be lucky to have such nice neighbors in this town. You sound tired so we will let you rest. The nurses will come every now and then to check up on you. If you need anything, press the distress button and a nurse will come and assist you." She nodded and smiled undemonstratively and they left, all of them.

Serena turned her attention to her left shoulder. A cloth was wrapped around the flesh wounded she could feel the stitches that closed it, and then she noticed the dark red stained imprint on the cloth. Her attention shifted when the door opened. A young man in his young 20's walked in. He had green scrubs on and a nametag connected to one of the pockets. He was a tall and very attractive young man with dark indigo eyes, and pitch black hair. If Ivory was a different person she would cheapish flirt with him, but wasn't so she just stared. He was holding a tray and that was always a bad sign to her. In trays like that they always had shots with pain killers that caused drowsiness. Serena suddenly began to panicked she needed to distract him so she just said what ever came first into mind. "Uh, hi my name is Serena can I ask for yours." She said cheaply hoping she could draw him into a conversation.

"Darien."

"Wow sounds like a very powerful name."

"Thanks...I guess."

"So Darien are you a doctor, or a nurse or something along those lines," she asked him as he began read her chart.

"I am an intern."

"That's really great... so you must be smart."

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey Darien can you do me a favor and get me something to drink, my throat is dry." She asked deciding that getting him to leave her along it the medicine was the best thing to do.

"Sure, right after I give you this shot it's for the pain and it might make you a little sleepy." He etched towards her with the shot in his hand.

"No! Wait, can you please do it now? Well...to tell you the truth I am little afraid of needles and uh, the water will calm me down. Please. I promise to repay the favor." She forced herself to sit up in the bed cringing slightly from the pain in her arm. She stared into his dark eyes with her ashen azure ones. He couldn't help but to relent.

"Well... okay, I can see that you are scared. So I'll be right back with some water stay in bed" he said as he set the injection down in the tray and left the room. She was lucky enough to have a bathroom in her room. She struggled getting out of bed trying her best to ignore the pain. She grabbed the needle from its tray and went to the sink to pour out the medicine; she then quickly filled it with water. She wobbled back to tray and placed the needle back in it and then wobbled back to bed; she new that this plan wasn't the smartest thing to do but it was better than the medicine nonetheless. Seconds later Darien was back with a slightly larger tray filled with food. "I think you're in the wrong room, I only asked for a cup of water." Ivory said as small smirk gracing the corners of her mouth. 'God she's beautiful' he thought to himself as he walked over to her trying his best to remain impassive.

"Well its lunch time and the nurse didn't want to come in the room, and begged me to do this for her... I see you make friends fast."

"Yes, I'm a doll everyone loves me."

"Oh yes, simply lovely, everyone loves a smart ass patient." he said allowing himself to smile at her.

"Touché, now aren't you a smart ass."

"Thank you I take much pride in it. Well...here's your food when you finish eating I'll give you your shot."

"Okay... so what happens if I refuse to eat this?"

"I'll wait here till you do," he said placing the tray on the small table in front of Serena, then taking a seat next to the bed. He stared at her for a while.

"Shit than I better finish this fast."

"Am I that unwanted?" he asked raising his brow to her. She ignored him and began to eat the food he had brought her.

"Jesus! This crap taste like shit!" she said spiting the food into a napkin. He just smugly laughed at her.

"Why do you think all the doctors go out for lunch?"

"I'm not going eat this shit."

"That's not my problem."

"Good... So tell me how old are you?" She said pushing the table away, she was bored enough to make conversation.

"Well let me see I am about... my age doesn't concern you" he retorted sardonically.

"Oh... that old don't worry I get it" she said as he began to get comfortable in his chair.

"Well I am 17 but I am turning 18 in a couple of months. Now, how old are you?"

"I just turned 23 recently." They spent several hours talking to each other losing track of time. Even when his shift ended he continued to talk to her, just sitting next to each other talking was affecting them with enticing sensations. The nurse came in at 7:00 and asked him why he had been here so long he just laughed, and said that they were enjoying each others company. She inquisitively asked.

"What were you two enjoying about each other," as if it was any of her business. He smirked and got up to get the needle she frowned at his dismissal and left.

"You're in trouble," Serena sang sardonically to him.

"I better get going let me give you your shot," he said with it in his hand. Serena nodded and he approached her and stuck it in her vane. He finished the shot and then kissed her on the cheek, and softly said it was a nice conversation. Serena had not expected him to do that. She grimaced as he left, instantly knowing that she shouldn't have held a conversation with him for so long. He seemed to be getting sentimental with her. Obviously she did now want to happen...

Serena sits in her hospital bed. It is about twelve O'clock; she's been up all this time and is becoming sleepy. She picks a point on the wall and begins to stare, not blinking. It is a struggle to keep her eyes open. Nights are always the worst for her. At night, in a hospital there was almost nothing to keep her busy, nothing to keep her awake. Now its one O'clock and she finally managed to gather the strength to get out of bed. She wobbled her feeble body to the private bathroom. She looked at her dead white reflection, her pale skin surrounded by utter blackness, except for the sapphire of her eyes and blonde hair that seemed much darker in the night. She lifted her hair from her left shoulder revealing the patch that covered her shoulder wound. The whole patch had been stained red, the patch and would have to be replaced tomorrow.

Serena moved away from the mirror and sat on the toilet for awhile, humming. She sat on the toilet a full thirty minutes and need a new distraction. She looked at the mirror again; a piece was missing from the upper right edge. Serena stood on the toilet set and broke a piece form the edge of the mirror. It was about the size of her pinky. She stepped off the toilet and went back to the bed. She slid the gurney up to revel the upper part of her thigh. She pressed the glass into her thigh, she didn't flinch, and she could hardly feel it, sleep depravation had made her numb. She slid that glass across her thigh. Lifted, relocated, and repeated; an hour later her thigh covered in both caked and wet blood. Directly under her foot there was now a small puddle of red. She looked at her thighs and she couldn't even tell were the blood was coming from anymore the blood covered everything.

Serena dropped the glass to the floor just let the pain take over her. It was now three thirty in the morning. The puddle on the floor had dried and had become a crusted. Serena finally got out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom sink she took out some napkins that she had saved from lunch, dipped them in water crawled to what used to be puddle and wiped the floor she had to use all four napkins to clean the mess. While cleaning, she found the glass that she used to cut herself and hid it into the pillow. Went back to the bathroom flushed that napkins and took a shower to clean herself. Afterwards she went back to the bed and quickly ripped the bed-sheets from the bed and folded and did the same with her gurney. And she walked out with only a towel on. She was familiar with this hospital; she had been here before. She walked straight into the supply room and exchanged the dirty sheets and gurney for clean ones. She exited the room and walked calmly back to her room. She patiently put the bed sheet on the bed. She let out a petite yawn and looked at the clock it was four-fifty. She decided to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee.

It didn't take her long to arrive to the hospital cafeteria. She entered and scanned the room, the cafeteria which was virtually empty. She spotted a young man at a table with a book and decided to convince him into buying her some coffee. She approached the table and sat in the seat in front of the man. The man stayed reading his book. Serena annoyed by him obviously ignoring her presence then knocked on the table. "Hello...is anybody home." He then set his book down and to her surprise, revealed himself to be Darien.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, sleeping...?"

"Well I couldn't get much sleep and decided to get some coffee and who else but a nice doctor to get me one."

"Really you better go find one I'm not a doctor yet." Darien replied lifting up his book to continue reading.

"You sure are cranky in the morning, but know how to cure that for you." Darien groaned slightly and set his book aside.

"And that cure would be what?"

"Buying me coffee." She grinned widely leaned forward. He couldn't help but take in her lovely sent. He had never smelled anything so tantalizing before. He couldn't even distinguish what it was all her knew was the most attractive aroma he had ever had the pleasure of sniffing. He fought himself not to push her down on the table and drown himself in that smell, in her. He forced himself to take his eyes off her and he reluctantly managed to do just that he stared at and ugly fat man in hopes of discouraging his little friend down below.

He still couldn't handle it she was getting closer tempting him he had to get out of there before he did something obscene with her in front of other. Darien abruptly jumped out of his seat, in almost complete loss of control. "Well if it's to cure me from morning side effects I will just have to get you that coffee... wait here." He almost ran away from her but was relieved when the distance between them gained and for some reason he also felt pained by it.

She watched him walk away befuddled by him and just decided to ignore it at least he was going to buy her coffee and at that moment that's all she could think about, She then turned her attention the book that he left sitting on the table. The cover had an illustration of a human skeleton, and was titled Anatomy. She opened it and glanced at the pictures of bones either: fractured, broken, burned, or decomposed, some were actually quite brutal and gruesome. She closed the book when she saw that Darien was coming back. She could not help but smile he had a weakening affect on her, in her heart she wanted to give into it but her brain was reasoning with her that these emotions she was having had to come to an end.


	3. Chapter 2

Small chapter but very important gets into what kind of person Serena is and how her family takes role in her life and albeit it doesn't explain why she dreams what she dreams and why it happens to her it explains her families role in it all just so you know her grandmother, grandfather and mother had the same thing she has with her dreams. Much love from PR.

Chapter 2

A little girl who appeared to be 5 years of age walked around the playground at her school. No one talked to her. No one bothered to look at her. She was obviously there but unnoticed to even her teacher. Albeit it did not bother her in the slightest, she could fend for herself if necessary. It was in this little girl's nature to not be seen and strong for herself.

This girl had an esoteric beauty to her. The true origin of her eyes could not be determined for they vary according to her moods, but most of the time they were a clouded cerulean color in which she bore in a tranquil state. She had an unacknowledged intelligence for people would not accept the fact that a mere 5 year old could have already memorized her times tables and much more. Most people desperately tried for there had to be at least one... right. The kindergarten teacher recommended her to a child psychologist the girl seemed to be too anti-social for her age, she wasn't as manic as most five years olds.

The little girl had actually come to envy those average 5 year olds who's interpretation of loneliness is when their mother isn't there to give them a piece of candy. Their only interpretation of fear is the monster that lives in the closet at night. Their only knowledge of true pain being a scrap caused when they fall off their tricycle and hit the hard pavement. They didn't know that in the future the times only got harder and so does the pavement as they fall, nor did they care. They only lived for the moment. She could not do that not matter how hard she tried for her monsters and fears where much bigger than the ones that hid in the closets. Everything for her is real.

The little girl lived in a small cottage with her mother and her grandparents. Her mother was twenty-four years old and a beauty, much like her daughter. They seemed to be the exact same person except for the two things; the age difference and that little girl had blonde hair and her mother had lighter brown.

Her grandparents were just lovely. Trying to explain them in any other way would be impossible. They were simple lovely people. Like most elderly people, they enjoyed their solitude but they were always welcome to company. No wonder would expect the horrors that took place in these peoples lives for they were the kind of people that a person could watch and envy them, want to have what they have, want to live how they live. Their daughter Ivory was nothing like them. Her spirit was wild and untamed; her daughter was her only that held her down albeit she loved it. Ivory was married for several years to a blonde haired man named Alexander. Unlike her and her family he did not live a cursed life he was actually quite normal and that's probably what attracted Ivory to him in the first place. He was unburdened and was a normal human being he was her only way out of her hectic life. That was until he died in a car crash before their daughter Serena had turned two. It was unfortunate but it was life and Ivory was forced to get over the trauma for her daughters sake.

The child psychiatrist Anne Reed was a thirty five year old 'independent' woman, I believe that's the right terminology for a woman who is burdened to live alone with her cats hating the useless word called, love. She had no children, and believed anything could be cured with proper medicine. She unfortunately could not give the child anti-depression, she was too young, but she discovered the child had sever case of insomnia and prescribed her sleeping pills. She didn't see the link between the whole family was that they all had a server sleeping disorder, insomnia, and behind it laid something even deeper than anyone could imagine, or believe for that matter. Ivory would buy these pills just for show, but she never dared give any to her child. Ivory believed that she didn't need them. She would tell her little girl everyday before she left for school this, "most people sleep half their lives away. And when it comes to their end they realize they slept their whole life away." That's the only thing the girl needed to fulfill her day make her feel better about her condition.

After school every Monday and Friday the girl would go to Doctor Reed's office to discuss things. The doctor loved to talk just couldn't stop, she loved to hear herself, the way she sounded, the words she used, and how she used them. It made her feel dignified, worth something. The little girl didn't mind either Doctor Reed had a very sensual voice albeit very conceit with her opinions.

The Doctor seemed to be frightened at times of the little girl. The way the girl would gaze at her with a certain kind of wisdom in her eyes. She had the eerie feeling that the girl could see her thoughts at times. The Doctor would laugh to herself. Trying desperately yet composed to reason with herself. 'There's no such thing as psychics or mind readers. It's impossible,' the doctor would chant to herself. Her laughter, was unconsciously nervous and anxious not as steady as her voice was when she was talking. And then she would make the mistake of looking dead straight into the little girl's eyes for to long.

Her eyes were so strong, mocking her for who she was, a conceit lonely woman... with cats. She couldn't look away she was suddenly gripped by them, gripped until they relinquished her. After those kinds of incidents, the doctor would leave the room slightly derange and in the need water because her throat had suddenly gotten immensely arid. She would take a minute to collect herself and reenter as if nothing had happen and would continue to talk let her voice sooth her until their time together was done.

"Good-bye Serena. I'll see you again Friday," said the doctor nonchalantly not bothering to look up form her desk of paper work.

"Bye doctor Reed." Her mother would then arrive to pick her up never asking about what had happened in that room. She would just take her daughter home, and pretend to be a normal family.


	4. Chapter 3

Well this is where it will stop for a while at least until I get some more mojo anyways enjoy reading it. I know I did writing it. MUCH LOVE FROM PR. Did I mention I don't own sailor moon if I failed to say that pardon me but I don't I just use the names cause I love the show hehehehe....

CHAPTER 3

Serena had no clothes to leave the hospital with. The clothes she came in with were torn and stained with her blood; and she had no family to retrieve her some from her apartment. Darien had decided to help her out and lent her some of his sisters clothing. Lucky for Serena they happened to be the same size. Darien had lent her some low hip hugging jeans and tight blood red shirt that tied together at the back of her neck. Darien complemented the way she looked, who wouldn't and left to his shifts not before lightly pecking the corner of her lips.

Serena walked down to the cafeteria and got one of the doctors off duty to buy her a coffee. She had been in the hospital for three days and she hadn't slept in two nights, although nobody had seemed to notice. She took her coffee to her room until they released her. She needed to sign some release forms and the nurses seemed to be too busy to give them to her. So she waited in her room for someone to finally realize that she was still waiting.

An hour had now passed and it was eight O'clock and she finally heard a rapping on the door she sat up in her bed. Darien walked in slowly with a clip board looking quite sexy in his green scrubs. "Hello sorry for the hold up, it's been a busy day."

"...No problem..." she replied looking down at her bed hoping that her bangs would cover her obvious blush.

"Well...I have your release form right here so you just need to sign here and you can leave," he said handing her the clipboard. She quickly signed on the line and handed it back, stood up grabbed a bag next to the bed which had her dirty clothing.

"Bye..." She stated and made her way to the door as fast as possible before being stopped by him grabbing her arm.

"Look, Serena, I would like to see you again."

"Just say bye, please." She retorted hoping that he would just drop it and forgets completely about her. She didn't need a boy ruining the cycle of her life when she finally had everything planed for her.

"Say you'll see me again." He said tilting her head up so she had no where else to look but at him. "Meet me somewhere, sometime; we'll go out for coffee. I know how much you love coffee you practically live for it." He pleaded hoping she would relent.

"I Can't."

"Why the hell not? Look all I am asking for is to have coffee with you. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow I just want it to be sometime in the future."

"Look all I want to do right now is say good-bye to you and for you to say good bye back. I would like to walk out of this hospital with out having to be pinned down by anything. Don't ask more of me then a good bye because what you want is something I can not give. I am sorry but it ends like this whether you like it or not!"

"That's bullshit. I am not pinning you down to anything its just coffee, Jesus, you don't have to treat it like the end of the world." With that she left the room she walked out calmly not bothering to listen to anything else had to say to her. She arrived at the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Then he arrived at the elevator staring at her apologetically. "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know I just thought if I apologized it would change you mind and go out with me."

"Nope," she couldn't help but chuckled a little he was damn persistent.

"Look let me give you my number. Call me any time," he handed her a folded up piece of paper and then the doors open to the elevator she walked in and he whispered the words_ good-bye_ before he stole a kiss from he un-expecting lips, when the doors closed on them.

It's been seven days since she was released from the hospital she hadn't slept in since she arrived home. It was an illusive Monday morning, sunny yet cloudy, Serena would soon have to go to work; it was already 8:30 am. Serena had a two jobs during the day one being from 9:00 to 1:30 where she was a waitress at a cozy little diner on the upper east side of Manhattan, only a couple of blocks from her apartment. Then she would have and hour an thirty minutes to eat lunch and get to her next job was at another dinner much bigger and less quaint. They had a larger crowd which tipped better. This diner was located on the other side of town and she would have to take a short taxi ride to get there. Her shift started at 3:00 and ended at 9:00 on the dot, and that would be the end of her day jobs.

Serena ate a light breakfast and coffee; then set off for work. Every morning was the same routine, nothing would really change, nor did she want things to. She had to walk the four blocks from the apartment to Dedra's Diner. And would stop occasionally to say hello to the same people she did everyday, give a quarter to the same bums on the street and would have a nice smoke at the same corner before going to work.

The diner had it's regulars who would have their regulars. Her early morning was simple and sweet. The employees consisted three waitresses including Serena, two cashiers for the 'to go' people, and three chefs. There wasn't as much costumers in for breakfast, most coming in for lunch. Debra's had great pancakes but had the best homemade hamburger with fries. The uniform was a cute black and white mini skirt, black pantyhose, a white buttoned up t-shirt, and a black hat. It didn't matter what kind of hat it was it just had to be black. Serena often commented that she looked like referee.

Serena's first costumer would be Arnold who would have his strawberry pancakes with sausage and scrambled eggs no salt just pepper. With this Serena's peacefully morning would begin until 1:30 when her shift ended. Before leaving she would order a hamburger and fries with a black coffee for lunch, and would eat in the other diner.

What would happen next was unpredictable. This was when she didn't mind change in her life. Always something different and new would happen at Millie's Diner, and that was the exciting part of her days. She would work from 2:30 until closing time which was at 9:00 pm. Although there were a number of kinds of people that came to Millie's; the majority were either business people, doctors or interns due to the fact that Millie's was located between several oversized office buildings and a hospital two blocks away.

Business costumers tended to be direct and demanding. They would order their food and never look at the waitress or waiter, and they would order their food as if in a fancier restaurant, everything in a _specific manner, _and would complain if it was found other wiseDoctors tended to be exceedingly impatient and great tippers; they would order their meals speaking a mile a minute, expecting to be understood correctly. They would want their meal prepared and given to them in about 15 minutes and would eat it in about 10 or more minutes depending on the meal. When finished they would leave charitably. The interns were considerate and poor tippers. They were always so nice and would be as generous as doctors if they had enough money, which most didn't.

It was finally 8:40 pm and in twenty minutes they would be closing and had only two costumers left. Glad that closing time was approaching; she hurried up to help clean the tables; that was until a group of people came in. Serena let out a sigh of disappointment; she would have to attend to them before they could close. It was a group of four people, two young males and two seemingly younger females. Serena went behind the counter to get four menus for them while they chose a table.

They decided to pick the table on the farthest end of the Diner. Serena walked carelessly over to them, just wanting to leave on time today. When she arrived at the table she set the menus on the table not bothering to look at the costumers and greeted them in her cheerful working voice. "Hello, my name is Serena, and I will be your waitress tonight. Today's specials are Whopper Tuna Fish Sandwich, Cream of Chicken Soup Surprise, and a Chili Cheeseburger Combo. Okay so we can start by ordering your drinks for this evening."

"Serena..."one of the men asked, she immediately recognized the voice. She finally looked up at all the costumers for the first time and there he was, Darien staring straight back at her. He was sitting next to a very attractive young woman long red hair and dark green eyes. She could feel the blood gathering in her cheeks turning them scarlet. He just gaped at her, his eyes trailing down her body taking in the revealing uniform she was forced to wear.

"It's been a while. How are you?" He finally said breaking the silence.

She managed to croak out a "fine..." clearing her suddenly desiccated throat. "Well...I need to know what you're going to drink now." She said more clearly letting her poker face take over her expressions.

"Well I would like to start off with a black coffee and to eat I will have the tuna fish sandwich special," said the other male while Darien looked awkwardly at his menu, and Serena wrote down his order calmly.

"Ok so I will have the chili cheeseburger combo and a coffee as well." Darien said setting the menu down and staring at the table.

"Oh that sounds good I'll have the same," the two girls said casually they could sense the awkwardness between the waitress and Darien. The woman next to him then bent over and whispered something in his ear that made him smirk. Then put her arm around him and started messing with his ears, purposely trying to get a rise out of Serena. Serena was starting to get impatient by this petty display she just wanted to leave.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes" she said walking way. She knew that this shouldn't bother her as much as it did. Darien was free to date who ever he wanted; it wasn't like anything happened between them. She had rejected him. Serena never even tried to call him, not once. But there was just something about him being with that girl that just upset her. She didn't want to admit the truth to herself. So she decided would just pretend like nothing was bothering her.

Serena walked into the kitchen gave the orders to one of the chefs while she prepared the drinks. As she poured, she could see her whole arm trembling. 'What the hell is this?' She asked herself.'Why am I so nervous he is just...a guy I met once and is now with another girl, but I don't care about that... right?'Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she realized that the cup of coffee had over-flowed. She wiped everything clean, still nervous, walked out of the kitchen as coolly as possible.

The young woman was still all over him. This girl seemed to be extremely immature, acting like that in a _public_ restaurant. 'Oh please people eat here,' Serena scoffed mentally to herself. Serena walked as fast as she could, while holding the tray of coffees. Once she got there she set the drinks down and left in a hurry again. She then realized how immature she was acting after insulting that girl hanging on Darien and began to laugh at herself. She stayed in the kitchen until the food was ready to deliver and this time she decided to take her time and be calm this would soon be over no use in getting stressed over such a small matter. He meant nothing to her.

She arrived at the table and did what she did best, serve the food calmly and respectfully and leave them to eat. All was going well until the young woman wrapped herself tightly around Darien decided to speak a few choice words.

"So," cough, "bitch," cough. "I hear that you know Darien from the hospital."

"Yes, we did meet at the hospital, where did you meet him Barbie? Ken's magical playhouse." Serena retorted with out thinking.

"I think you talk too much to be a waitress maybe you should find another profession," the woman spat back setting off Serena's already short temper.

"Why don't you stop insulting me, stick that cheeseburger in you mouth and chew, so that I can do my job according to its requirements and leave!" With that Serena left not wanting to continue with the petty argument. She walked outside in desperate need for a cigarette. The night was dark and cold, tiny goose-pimples covered here milky arms. She pulled a pack of Newport from one of her pockets. She then realized she had no matches "Shit!" she yelled in agony.

Just then Darien walked outside, thankfully alone. He stood in front of her and she could feel her cheeks getting burning red again but not from embarrassment like before but from anger; the whole time while his date was insulting her he hadn't once try and defend her. She couldn't figure out why he would let the little bitch walk all over her. It's not as if he and Serena were good friends but he did ask her out several times, so that's got count for something. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a lighter and lit her cigarette. "I am sorry about what she said to you." His closeness to her and his deep husky voice fanning over her skin providing warmth, she began to relax slightly realizing she wasn't as angry as she was before.

"Who is she anyway? That's if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's a girl my friend Andrew is trying to set me up with. But I'm not interested in her." His body seemed to be getting even closer to her but she didn't back away like she normally would for some reason.

"You don't have to tell me whether you are interested in her or not; it's not as if I care."

"Oh but you do care, Serena." Darien mocked moving even closer to her.

"And what made you think I am?" She countered forcing her body not to react to their imminence.

"Because you got jealous in there," Darien retorted a glint of amusement flashing in his eyes as he closed the distance between them, now their body pressed against one another's. Serena was far from being amused instead inhaled the fumes of her cigarette she puffed out a large cloud of smoke in his face.

"Why would I be jealous of that bitch? Honestly, Darien you must be truly conceit to think I would bicker over you. She insulted me and I defended myself that's it. It had nothing to do with you what's so ever." She retorted back meeting his intense gaze the statement was partly true, she in fact was defending herself but she wasn't exactly sure whether she was jealous or not. Then Darien made another move he slid his arm around her waist and snuggled her body closer to his, she fit in his embrace quite nicely they both had to admit. Darien then tilted her head toward his as if reeling her in, his warm breath tickling her skin slightly each time he exhaled.

"Your lips are turning blue." He muttered softly his lips centimeters a part from her own. "I'll warm them for you." Darien lips dropped to hers in an instant, kissing her passionately. He had wanted to do this for a while and everything was better than he had expected. Her cold lips pressed firmly against his heated ones. He nudge her lips apart with his tongue hoping she was sedated enough to open her mouth to him. She did slowly while dropping her cigarette in the process. He explored her mouth slowly at first savoring the taste of it. Albeit she had been smoking her tongue did not bear the flavor of nicotine. Her mouth tasted like pure sugar, sweet, drugging, addicting, and claiming him each time his tongue slid across hers. His tongues sweet caresses quickly became feverish and hungry. Their tongues battling each others and his potent hands roamed, pressed and squeezed her body while her supple hands buried themselves in his dark tresses pulling his head closer to her own.

"What the hell is going on here?" An annoyingly familiar voice stated standing next to them with a very disgruntled look across her face. Darien and Serena quickly pulled apart from one another panting wildly as if they hadn't tasted fresh air in decades; both looked away from each other with a loss of words at the moment. Serena licked her bruised lips before replying as calmly as she could.

"I'll get the bill." She stated firmly walking passed Darien's date and inside the safety of the diner. Darien and his date stayed outside a little longer talking before reentering the building; none looked too pleased with one another. The red head bitch eyed her but decided to keep her comments to herself for now at least. The tip wasn't that good for all the trouble they had caused her, but she wasn't about to complain now that they were leaving. She should probably praise god that this night was over.

Serena cleaned up their table and help sweep and mop the floor before leaving. The minute she stepped out of the door two arms enveloped her from behind pressing her tightly against a hard chest. She was about to scream for help when the man revealed himself to her. "Calm down." He chuckled, "it's just me, Darien."

"Where's your bimbo?" Serena asked him with a very disdained tone of voice.

"You mean Beryl; she left with Andrew and his girlfriend Mina. They are going to take her home and then head for Andrew and my apartment." He answered lowering his lips to her neck, lightly suckling her soft skin.

"And what are you still doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something. The night still is young as are we; we could do anything you want to do." He muttered between kisses completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of the sidewalk that people did pass through on occasion.

"Too bad, I'm busy."

"What exactly do you have to do," He now moved to nibbling her ear.

"I have to go home change and then meet some friends at a bar." She leaned into him despite herself.

"Sounds like tons of fun I'll accompany you." He nipped her ear playfully as she giggled lightly. He had a very odd affect on her amusing her to the point were she didn't want to turn away. Nobody had ever had this strong affect on her before who wasn't family or her close and only friends Lita and Amy. She found it very hard to deny him of anything he asked of her; she knew that this could prove to be very dangerous to her future if she didn't maintain control.

"And what if I don't need your accompaniment," she retorted turning in his arms so they now faced each other.

"I believe you have no choice, fate has already decided for you."

"Oh really, and how did you come to that conclusion?" He retorted back sardonically.

"Well... First it was our meeting in the hospital. And then you rejected me and refused to call me for about a week, which caused me to mope around the hospital and my apartment with my phone in hand hoping that you might just call if I wait long enough. That lead to my dear friend Andrew and his girlfriend Mina getting annoyed by my depression therefore dragged me over here kicking and screaming, where you ironically happen to work. It was fate that we meet and again and that I accompany you to your home, watch you change, and take you to the bar where you meet your friends." He explained rather matter-of-factly as if his reasoning made perfect sense. He gazed at her playfully having an idea in his head leaned forward and whispering huskily into her ear, "Or we could skip the going out to the bar and hanging with your friends part for me watching you change and do something else together."

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed in fake shock slapping his chest playfully, "you hardly know me." Serena couldn't help it she had the sudden desire to feels his lips on hers once again as his gaze intensified so she kissed him, roughly pulling his head down to meet hers; now full aware that this man would destroy all the barriers of fear and ice around her heart. She would submit herself to this fully aware and willingly. He had claimed her as his long before she had even realized it and there was now escaping it now.


End file.
